Just Like Old times
by Devletbek
Summary: Billy Cranston searches for his old team mates to face a familiar threat from their past
1. Return of evil

**_Authors note: Power rangers and all related stuff belong to Disney, no copyright infringment intended please dont sue me, student, skint _**

**_Just Like Old Times  
Chapter 1: Return of evil_**

Year: 2005

Location: Moon Palace

Lothor: My Army was destroyed by the ninja rangers, so i have revived you to be my new Army

Rita: Why should we help you?

Zedd: What do we get?

Rito: Yeah, you cant just boss us around

Goldar: We can overpower you

Rita: Yeah goldar is right, we can easily destroy you

Zedd: He might have something

Rita: Oh shut up

Lothor: ENOUGH, I have a plan to take over the world but it will take all of you, i will reward you with a part of the world

Billy: (hiding) Oh dear

Goldar: I heard something behind that pillar

Rito: Who's there

Zedd then points his staff at the pillar vaporizing it with a red lightning

Zedd: There is no one there lunkhead

Goldar: I was sure i heard something.

Lothor: Now, we shall start our plan, Rita i have created a jar that contains an endless supply of your "Putties", send some putties down to New york to take over the city. We will take over the world city by city!


	2. Escape from evil

**Legal note: Power rangers and all related stuff belong to Disney, no copyright infringement intended please don't sue me, student, skint **

**Just Like Old Times  
Chapter 2: Escape from evil**

Author's note: Alright I've decided to change the writing style of this fan fiction a bit

At the Moon Palace:

Rito finally noticed he had skin, "whoa it has been so many years since I had skin it feels awesome!" Billy suddenly slipped from where he was hiding and fell in to the middle of the villains, "oh sh…" "SHOOT HIM YOU FOOLS" boomed Lothor, right before Zedd and Rita's spells fried him Billy slid under Goldar's legs and ran towards an empty space in the corner, Rita, Zedd, Goldar and Rito surrounded him "ha-ha stupid ranger you got yourself cornered" laughed Rito, "think again spiky" replied Billy as his ring began to glow and suddenly there was a blue flash blinding the villains, "hey, I like my hair the way it is" said Rito in an upset tone.

At angel grove park

A flash of blue light dropped someone down from ten feet in the air "Man I got to fix up the teleportation aspect of this" he said as he rolled on the grass, he slowly stood up and looked at where he was "Ha-ha, look where I landed, Angel Grove Park, I wonder…" he walked in to the juice bar "God I miss this place" Billy suddenly recognized Ernie, he had lost a lot of weight during his stay at south Africa "hey Ernie, I haven't seen you in a long time, how are you?" "excuse me, do I know you" asked a confused Ernie "you really don't remember me? Billy Cranston, you know the…nerd…" Ernie suddenly recognized him, "Billy, my god I completely forgot, HEY RITCHIE!" Ritchie walked in and Billy smirked at his moustache, Ritchie noticed this and said to him, hey Billy…make a comment about my facial hair and you will be in more pain than being squashed by a megazord…" Billy smiled uneasily at the last comment and finally said "have you seen any of the other guys?" Suddenly bulk and skull walked in to the juice bar, Bulk had lost some weight over the years and skull had a devilish goatee, Billy smiled "Bulk, Skull, it is great to see you two again" "yeah you too" Said bulk "We were off traveling in space, then we settled down and opened our own holiday resort, occasionally we come back to Angel Grove to visit our roots again" added skull. Ritchie then answered the question Billy asked before the two came in "Well, Jason is in Texas living with his cousin Jeremy insert flash of Jason and Jeremy sitting together, Zack signed up to a space programmeinsert clip from random episode of space cases, Trini died in a car crash 4 years agoinsert footage of funeral, Kimberley is married to Christian Hillard; Kat's brother in Floridainsert footage of kim and Christian winning the doubles balance beam Olympic belts, Katherine is the owner of a chain of restaurantsInsert footage of Kat setting up business deals about her restaurants, Rocky and Aisha moved back to Stone Canyon, got married and had childrenInsert footage of Rocky and Aisha with their children, Adam has a very successful voice acting careerInsert footage of Adam in recording booth, Justin is busy at collegeInsert footage of Justin writing a test and Tommy has a job teaching at reefsideinsert footage of Tommy teaching and a look at four of his students, Trent Fernandez, Conner Mcknight, Kira Ford, Ethan James


	3. New Work Station

As i am off to Paris in 12 hours i've decided to write a chapter up before i go, it is roughly a quarter of a normal chapter

**Legal note: Power rangers and all related stuff belong to Disney, no copyright infringement intended please don't sue me, student, skint  
Just Like Old Times  
Chapter 2.5: New Work Station**

Ernie's Juice Bar

"Wow, everyone has moved on to great careers, it was really sad at Trini's funeral, it affected all of us but I think it hit Ritchie the most because…" Ritchie suddenly coughed causing Billy to abruptly change the subject "…Hey skull, your dad doesn't use his garage does he? I need to use it" "no, you can borrow it if you like" said bulk as he gave him the keys to the door and keys to the locks" "thanks" replied Billy and ran off to the garage.

Inside the garage, he took off his ring and pressed the button under it to enlarged the "jewel" to the size of a power buckler "lets get to work" said Billy enthusiastically as he grabbed some tools"


End file.
